


Of Dragons and Men (Dragon Age fan fiction)

by Turkesh



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Drinking, Fantasy, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 02:01:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4001680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turkesh/pseuds/Turkesh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An original tale from the Dragon Age universe set around a young man named Alecsander.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the prologue. Thought it would be cool to have it as one of Varric's stories

The gentle voice of the bard floated and swirled through the air of the tavern as Sera and the Iron Bull pestered Varric for a story. "Just one?"Said Bull. "Ah go on!" Chimed Sera. "Fine, fine" replied Varric as he gave in. "Hmmm.... Did I ever tell you of Alecsander?" The pair shook their heads in response. Varric smiled to himself and relaxed back into his chair and joined his hands together in his usual storytelling pos. "Well" he began "It all started a couple of winters back just outside of the village of Redcliffe...."


	2. The Beginning of the End

The hunter's eyes cracked open as the mid-summer sunlight came in through the dusty windows. The hunter sat up, yawned and scratched at his dirty beard. He forced himself from his bed and went to catch breakfast. He put on his sleeveless leather armour and retrieved his bow and arrows from where they rested against the foot of his bed. He left his home, not realising that it would be the last time he'd see it in quite a while. 

The hunter bagged two nugs within minutes of leaving the hut. They were small and would'nt sell for much in the village. "Better go see what he's gotten so far" he said to himself softly. The hunter set off for the meeting point at a brisk pace. He caught another nug in one of his traps along the way. 

The hunter's brother was already sitting atop the large rock at the centre of the clearing, in the process of skinning a fennec when the hunter arrived.

"Ah the prodigal son return!" The hunter's brother announced to no one but himself. "Shut up Bran, you'll scare away the wildlife" replied the hunter. "Nah I'll catch em' anyway" Bran retorted,and to prove his point, picked up his bow and loosed an arrow into a nearby Fennec that was scampering away. "Anyway, how's hunting Alec?" he asked, returning his gaze to Alecsander the hunter. "Not so good" replied Alec and showed him the three nugs,the fruits of his labor. "Damn" Bran muttered under his breath. Suddenly the two brothers heard the bleeting of a goat in the distance. "Perfect" they said in unison 

An hour later carrying the goat's carcass between them they set off for Redcliffe village.


End file.
